hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Alternate Version)
' In 2019 There Was A Split in the Timeline ' DISCLAIMER: Hypercane Dorian isn't based on the real life counterpart. The 2019 Atlantic hurricane season '''Was A Record Breaking Hyperactive Season That Ran From Late Spring 2019 to Late Autumn (Fall) 2019 It Started On Saturday June 1st Technically On Tuesday May 28th With Tropical Storm Andrea Forming and ended On Saturday November 30th But the last storm dissipated in January 2020. In Late July 2019 Hurricane Chantal Formed Which Was The First Hurricane Of The Season And Peaked As A Major Hurricane . After An Unusually Quiet Early August. Hypercane Dorian (Originally Hurricane Dorian Before August 2027) Formed During the Middle Of The Month And It Broke A Record The Record Was The Strongest Winds in a hurricane ever it had beaten Hurricane at the time (Hypercane) Allen of 1980 with Peak wind of 205 Mph. Radar Estimates Recorded 220 Mph (Sustained Winds) But the NHC Didnt Upgrade it to that strength because a lack of proof also this storm (This Would Change In April 2020 Where The Winds Were Upgraded To 225 Mph And The Pressure Was Changed To 860MB) Damages Where as far north as Eastern Michigan. September 2019 And October 2019 was Extremely Active Some Tropical Storms And Hurricane Lorenzo Made Landfall In the USA. In Late September 2019 The Tropical Wave Which Eventually Became Hurricane Nestor or Some People "Caribbean Worst Nightmare" Formed Off the African West Coast And Was Moving West Towards The Caribbean It Cause Alot Of Damage in Puerto Rico The Worst Since Hurricane Maria Of 2017. Hurricane Nestor Continued West And on September 25th it reached peak intensity near the Florida Keys. Nestor Weakened To High Cat 4 then Restrengthen into a Cat 5 With 160 Mph Winds and Made Landfall in Texas it caused Flooding in Texas This Storm Was Very Similar To Hurricane Harvey of 2017 But Stronger But at the same time it didn't cause very bad flooding like Harvey. In Late October 2019 Around A Week Before Halloween Hurricane Sebastein Formed in the Caribbean It Was Very Similar to Hurricane Sandy Of 2012 it Moved North And Made Landfall in Maine It Peaked As A Category 3. In Late November 2019 Hurricane Wendy Or Some Called It The "The Hurricane That Ruined The Holiday Season" Formed in The Caribbean and it Rapidly Intensified to a Cat 3 And It Continued Into December 2019, Then on December 2nd it Peaked As A Cat 5 Which Make this the latest Cat 5 Ever And The Strongest December Hurricane In The Western Hemisphere And It Also Killed A lot of people and caused a lot of damage Then Shear Winds Dramatically Weakened the Storm. December Was An Active Month In Terms In Amount Of Storms Tropical Storm Alpha Formed And Dissipated A Few Days Later In The Beginning Of The Month. Then On Christmas Day Hurricane Beta"The Hurricane That Ruined Christmas And New Year's" Formed And It Intensified Into A Category 3 Hurricane Then Quickly Weaken When It Encountered Cold Air From Canada. After That Beta Became A Winter Storm And Wreak Havoc Into 2020 In 2019 the season both started early and ended late, the other times this happend was in 1887,1911,1951,1953,1954,2003, 2007,2021,2024,2029,2032, 2035, and 2036. Most intense By pressure Eleven most intense Atlantic Hurricanes (1751-2041) *1 Hypercane Idalia/Jace (2041) 834 MB *2.Hypercane Dorian (2019) 860 MB *3. Hypercane Kyle (2038) 876 MB *4.Hurricane Wilma (2005) 882 MB *5.Hurricane Gilbert (1988) 888 MB *6. Hypercane Ivora (2027) 889 MB *7 Hypercane Faith (2038) 891 MB *8.Hurricane "Labor Day" (1935) 892 MB *9.Hurricane Rita (2005) 895 MB *10.Hurricane Fay (2020) 898 MB Seasonal forecasts Pre-season outlooks In Late March And Early April 2019 The Atlantic Ocean Started the Warm Dramatically Meteorologist and other climate science researcher were surprised and by Early May the Atlantic was 10*F Above Average Everyone Knew This Season Would Be Comparable to the 2005 Season or Even Worse The US, Canadian, Mexican And Other Caribbean and Central American Countries Governments Gave people Warnings in Mid-May 2019. Mid-season outlooks The Forecast From The CSU, NOAA, and TSR Didn't Change That Much From Before the Pre-Season Outlooks The August 4th TSR's Prediction was spot on with the amount of named storms,hurricanes, and major hurricanes. Seasonal Summary '''Timeline Of The 2019 Atlantic Hurricane Season Systems Tropical Storm Andrea . Tropical Storm Barry . Hurricane Chantal Hypercane Dorian See article here: Hypercane Dorian (Alternate Timeline) Hypercane Dorian (Originally Hurricane Dorian From 2019 to Early 2027 Until Category 6 Was Added ) Was The Fourth Named Storm, Second Hurricane And Also The Second Major Hurricane, and First Of Four Category 5 And The Only Category 6 Hurricane (The First Since Hypercane Allen Of 1980) Of The 2019 Season. Hurricane Dorian Originated From A Tropical Wave That Formed Off The Coast Of Africa. On August 17th Tropical Storm Dorian With Winds Of 60 Mph And A Pressure of 998 MB Pass South Form The Cape Verde Islands. Tropical Storm Dorian Became Hurricane Dorian On August 19th With Winds Of 85 Mph And A Pressure Of 989 MB. On August 21st Hurricane Dorian Encountered Extremely Warm Waters (94 F) And It Quickly Intensified From A Category 1 Hurricane To A Catastrophic Category 5 Hurricane Within A Day The Pressure Dropped From 982 MB TO 900 MB In 24 Hours. On August 22nd Hurricane Dorian Slowly Strengthen When It Passed West Of The Warm Waters. On The Night Of August 22nd, The Winds Of This Hurricane Were 190 Mph Which It Was Classified As A Category 6 (Originally A Intense Category 5) Beating Hurricane Allen Of 1980 And The Pressure Was 896 MB. On August 23rd Hurricane Dorian Passed North Of Most The Caribbean Islands But Governments Of Islands Still Kept A Close Watch Of It. On August 25th Models Has Hurricane Dorian Striking Florida To Virginia And Later That Day Hurricane Dorian Encountered More Extremely Warm Waters And Rapid Intensification Happened Again Bringing the Pressure Down To 885 MB Beating The Record Or At least Tieing The Record Of Hurricane Wilma That Occurred 13 Years And 10 Months Before It. By The Morning Of August 26th Hurricane Hunters Found A Pressure Of 874 MB Just 2MB Below Hurricane Patricia In 2015, And Winds Of 205 Mph While It Was Passing By The Bahamas. Later That Day States Of Emergencies Were Issued In Georgia, South Carolina, North Carolina, Virginia, And Delaware, And Maryland And More Than 5 Million Evacuated. On August 27th Early In The Morning Dorian Maintained the Category 6 Hurricane Status and Peak That Day, The Rainbands of Storm Was Around 700 Miles Rain Was As Far West As Columbus, Pittsburgh, Cleveland And Detroit And Toronto. On The Night of August 27th Hypercane Dorian Encountered High Wind Shear Which Brought it down to a 175 Mph Category 5 Hurricane. On The Afternoon Of August 28th, Hurricane Dorian Made Landfall About 50 Miles Northeast Of Charleston, South Carolina As A 165 Mph Hurricane. The Carolinas And Virginia Were Affected Badly, Georgia, Maryland, And Delaware Slightly Less. The Cities It Affected On August 28th Was Atlanta,Savannah,Charleston,Wilmington (NC) , Raleigh,Charlotte,Richmond,Norfolk,Virginia Beach. On August 29th The Storm Was A Tropical Storm But It Still Wreck Havoc In The Northeast. The Cities That Were Affected On August 29th Were Washington DC, Baltimore, Wilmington (DE), Philadelphia, Trenton, New York City, Boston (Night). . Early On August 30th The Remnants Of Dorian Left The US And Later That Day Halifax And The Rest Of Nova Scotia Has Effects Of This Storm. On September 6th Ex-Dorian (Post Tropical Cyclone Dorian Also Known As Windstorm Dorian) Affected Western Europe (United Kingdom,Ireland,France, Portugal,Spain). In December 2019 The Damages And Amount Of People Who Lost Their Lives In Storm Were Concluded. The Damages Were $200 Billion Dollars Because Of The Flooding From The Hurricane This Smashes The Old Records From Both Hurricane Katrina Which Occurred 14 Years Before And Hurricane Harvey Which Occurred 2 Years Before. The Causalities Were 117. On April 15th, 2020 Dorian Was Retired And Replaced With Davis In 2025 Due The Damages And The Causalities And The Extreme Intensity. On April 9th, 2020 Post-Analysis Of The 2019 Season Was Released And The New Max Winds Were 225 Mph (Sustained Winds) (Gust where as high as 270 Mph) The Highest In Any Tropical Cyclone And The Pressure Was 860MB The Lowest Ever Recorded.Hurricane Dorian Was Also One Of The Earliest Category 5 Hurricanes On Record And Also It Was The First Category 6 Hurricane Since Allen Of 1980 Until Cat 6 Was Added In 2027. After The Storm In July 2020 Discussions NOAA And The WMO And Other Weather Agencies Were Think To Add A Category 6 On There Due To The Storms Extreme Intensity. Also They Announced At The Meeting That These Types Of Storms Will Be More Common In The Latter Half Of The 21st Century Because Of Climate Change. In 2022 Discussions Were Still Going Around About Adding A Category 6 to the Saffir-Simpson Scale. On Sunday August 1st, 2027 Category 6 Was Added And Countless Hurricanes,Typhoons,And Cyclones Were Upgraded With Winds 190 Mph Or Above (160 Mph (10-min)) For an Example Allen,Patricia,and Haiyan. These Storms Were Called Hypercanes In The Western Hemisphere And They Were Called Hyper Typhoons In The Western Pacific And Super Cyclones In The Southern Hemisphere And North Indian Ocean. In 2028 Scientist Said Even With Global Warming That These Types Of Storms Happen Every 400 Years On Average But They Will Be More Common Due To Extreme Global Warming. In August 2041 Hypercane Idalia Broke Dorian's Record with a Pressure of 834 MB and Winds Of 235 MPH Sustained. Hurricane Erin Hurricane Erin Was The Fifth Named Storm, Third Hurricane And Major Hurricane, And Second Of Four Category 5 Hurricanes Of The 2019 Season. While Hurricane Dorian Was Threatening The Caribbean And East Coast, Tropical Storm Erin Formed On August 21st North Of Honduras And West Of Belize. The Night Of August 21st Erin Already Had Winds Of 70 Mph And a Pressure 994MB. On August 22nd It Passed Through Cancun Slightly Weaken Due To Land Interaction And Slightly Strong Shear Winds. On August 23rd Tropical Storm Erin Was Upgraded To Hurricane Erin And It Was Rapidly Intensifying As The Hurricane Center Gave Its 8AM Advisory. Hurricane Erin Was Already Major Hurricane Erin With Winds Of 145 Mph And A Pressure Of 941 MB By The Night Of August 23rd. On August 24th Erin Reached Peak Intensity With Winds Of 150 Mph And A Pressure Of 938 MB. Later That Day Hurricane Erin Impacted Marsh Island, Louisiana And Passed Through Texas. The Cities That Were Affected On August 24th Were New Orleans, Houston, Baton Rouge, Dallas (Night), Fort Worth (Night). Post Tropical Cyclone Crossed Into Oklahoma On August 25th. The Cities That Were Affected On August 25th Were Oklahoma City, Tulsa, Wichita,Kansas City, Saint Louis (Night). Cities That Were Affected By A Weak Post Tropical Cyclone Erin On August 26th Were Chicago, Milwaukee, Grand Rapids, Lansing (Night), Detroit (Night), Cleveland (Night), Pittsburgh (Night), Toronto (Night). Five Days Later Erin Was Absorbed Into A Frontal System. On February 12th, 2020 The Storm Was Upgraded From A High End Category 4 To A Low End Category 5.On April 15th, 2020 The Name Erin Was Retired And Replaced With Elaine For 2025. Tropical Storm Fernand Hurricane Gabrielle Subtropical Storm Humberto Hurricane Imelda Hurricane Jerry Hurricane Karen Hurricane Lorenzo Hurricane Lorenzo Was The Twelfth Named Storm, Ninth Hurricane Of The 2019 Season. Tropical Depression 12 Formed Near The Virgin Islands And Continued West-Northwest Passing North Of Most Caribbean Islands But Passing South From The Abnormally Warm Waters Dorian Passed Through A Month Earlier.On September 18th Tropical Depression Was Upgraded To Tropical Storm Lorenzo Then Later That Day Tropical Storm Lorenzo Was Upgraded To Hurricane Lorenzo North Of Cuba With Winds Of 75 Mph And A Abnormally High Pressure Of 998 MB. Lorenzo Slowed Down In Speed And It Took Nearly 5 days for it to make landfall before it did it reached its peak intensity of 110 MPH Which is a Category 2 Hurricane And A Pressure of 965 MB. On September 22nd Tropical Depression Lorenzo Entered The Atlantic Ocean Off The Coast Of South Carolina And Made a Loop Off The Coast Causing alot of flooding in Charleston And Savannah. Before Lorenzo Made Landfall for the second time in the United States It Strengthen Back To A Tropical Storm With Winds Of 50 Mph And A Pressure Of 990 MB Because of the gulf stream. By The Night Of September 23rd Lorenzo Became Extratropical And Moved Quickly Away from the Coast. On April 15th,2020 The Name Lorenzo Was Retired And Replaced With Lawrence For The 2025 Season. Tropical Storm Melissa Hurricane Nestor Hurricane Nestor Also Called "The Caribbean's Nightmare" Was A Cape Verde Type Hurricane And The Fourteenth Named Storm,Tenth Hurricane, Fifth Major Hurricane, And The Third Of Four Storms To Reach Category 5 In 2019 Season. On September 21st A Tropical Wave Exited Africa And It Was Moving Slowly By September 22nd It Was Classified As Potential Tropical Cyclone Fourteen. Then On September 23rd It Was Upgraded To Tropical Depression Fourteen. Tropical Depression 14 Encountered Warm Waters And Rapidly Intensified From Tropical Depression 14 to Hurricane Nestor In 12 Hours It Had Winds Of 90 Mph And A Pressure Of 983 MB. Two Days Later On Sep. 25 It Became A Category 3 Hurricane Winds On 120 Mph And A Pressure Of 968 MB At this point it was 700 Miles To The East of the Eastern Most Part Of The Caribbean Islands. Hurricane Nestor Became A Category 4 Hurricane With Winds Of 135 Mph And A Pressure Of 952MB On September 26th. On September 27th Hurricane Nestor Brought Wind And Rain To Puerto Rico And The Virgin Islands On September 28th While Hurricane Nestor Was Passing Just Off The Coast Of The Dominican Republic It Was Upgraded To A Category 5 With Winds Of 160 Mph And A Pressure Of 926 MB. On September 29th The Same Warm Waters Dorian Passed Through Nestor Passed Through And Rapidly Intensified In Terms Of Pressure It Went From 923 To 910 In 12 Hours And The Winds Only Increased 10 Mph From 160 to 170 MPH This Is When Nestor Reached Peak Intensity Just North Of Cuba. Early On September 30th Nestor Encountered Strong Wind Shear And Weaken To A Category 4 Hurricane With Winds Of 145 Mph And Pressure Of 941 MB, Later On September 30th Hurricane Nestor Hit Key West. On October 1st Hurricane Nestor Briefly Reached Category 5 Status For A Second Time But It Manage To Maintain Its Intensity Across The Gulf Of Mexico. It Struck 10-20 Miles East Of Brownsville,Texas As A Category 5 Hurricane It Cause Major Damages In San Antonio, Austin, And Brownsville. It Amount to 90 Billion Dollars And 20 Deaths After The Storm. On October 6th The Storm Became Extratropical. On October 12th Ex-Hurricane Nestor Made Landfall In Scotland. On October 15th Post-Tropical Cyclone Nestor Was Absorbed Into A Stronger Frontal System Over Russia. Hurricane Nestor Broken A Record In Longest Tracked Atlantic Hurricane Beating Hurricane Faith Of 1966 With A Track Length Of 12,273 Miles (19,751 Kilometers). On April 15th, 2020 The Name Nestor Was Retired Due To Damages And Causalities And It Was Replaced With Noah ''In 2025. Tropical Storm Olga Hurricane Pablo Subtropical Storm Rebekah Hurricane Sebastien 'Hurricane Sebastien''' Was The Eighteenth Named Storm, Twelfth Hurricane, And Sixth Major Hurricane Of The 2019 Season. Tropical Depression Eighteen Formed North Of Panama And It Was Moving Slowly To The North. Tropical Depression Eighteen Was Upgraded To Tropical Storm Sebastien Early On October 25th With Winds Of 40 Mph And A Pressure Of 999 MB. The Evening Of October 25th Tropical Storm Sebastein Made Landfall In Jamaica. When Tropical Storm Sebastein Crossed Back Into The Caribbean Sea It Rapidly Intensified to a Category 2 Hurricane. Hurricane Sebastein Made Landfall In Cuba On October 26th And Weaken To A Category 1 Hurricane. On October 27th Sebastein Rapidly Intensified For A Second Time And It Became A Major Hurricane By The Evening It Also Reached Its Peak Intensity In Terms Of Pressure. It Passed Just East Of The Bahamas Striking Some Of The Eastern Islands Of The Bahamas. It Maintained This Satus Up Until It Was The Latitude Equivalent Of Virginia Then It Weaken To A Category 2 Hurricane It Was Slowly Turning Into A Extratropical System. On October 30th It Fully Turned Into A Extratropical System At A Category 2 Equalivent And Also Made Landfall In Maine. It Caused Flooding In New York City, Boston, And Portland, ME. On November 1st Post Tropical Cyclone Sebastein Was Absorbed By A Frontal System In Quebec. In The Spring Of 2020 The Name Sebastein Was Retired And Replaced With Samuel For The 2025 Season Subtropical Storm Tanya Hurricane Van Hurricane Wendy Hurricane Wendy Was The Twenty-First Named Storm, Thirteenth Hurricane, Seventh Major Hurricane And The Last Of Four Hurricanes To Reach Category 5 In 2019 Season On November 26th A Cluster Of Thunderstorms Formed Near Panama. On November 27th The Group Of Thunderstorms Became A Invest Area And Then A Day Later On November 28th Tropical Depression Twenty-One Formed. The Storm Was Moving Slowly over 87F (30C) Water That Caused The Depression To Rapidly Intensify Over One Day And The Storm Was Given The Name Wendy. On November 29th Tropical Storm Wendy Was Upgraded To Hurricane Wendy With Winds Of 85 Mph And A Pressure Of 985MB Later That Day Hurricane Wendy Became A Major Hurricane With Winds Of 115 Mph And A Pressure Of 970 MB. Hurricane Wendy Maintained This Intensity for 2 Days But On December 1st Hurricane Wendy Rapidly Intensified To A Catastrophic Category 5 Hurricane This Broke A Record For Strongest December Hurricane And Strongest Off Season Tropical Cyclone. Hurricane Wendy Turned To The West On December 2nd And Headed Towards The Yucatan. On December 3rd Hurricane Wendy Reached Peak Intensity With Winds Of 160 Mph And A Pressure Of 919 MB. On December 4th It Made Landfall. It Caused Alot Of Flooding In Southern Mexico And Some Other Central American Countries. During The Floods About 1,000 People Lost Their Lives And 3,000 More Was Injured Also It Caused $90 Billion (USD) Of Damages In Those Countries. The Remnants Of Wendy was Absorbed into a larger Extratropical System which later became a Nor'easter which delivered 20in of snow in New York City, 16in in Boston, 24in in Philadelphia, 14in in Washington DC. On April 15th, 2020 The Name Wendy Was Retired And Replaced With Wilda ''in 2025 Tropical Storm Alpha (άλφα) Hurricane Beta (βήτα) 'Hurricane Beta''' Was A Extremely Late Major Hurricane It Was The Twenty-Third Named Storm, Fourteenth Hurricane, Eighth Major Hurricane Of 2019 Season It Was Also Called The "Hurricane That Ruined Christmas" And "Winter Storm Beta" The Warm Waters Continued Into Early Winter Of 2019-20 And Tropical Depression Twenty-Three Formed From The Same Warm Waters Dorian Encountered In August On December 25th (Christmas Day), And TD 23 Rapidly Intensified Into Hurricane Beta With Winds Of 95 Mph And A Pressure 976 MB On December 26th. On December 27th Hurricane Beta Reached Peak Intensity With Winds Of 115 Mph And A Pressure Of 964 MB, Later That Day It Made Landfall In New Jersey Southeast From Vineland. After That Post-Tropical Cyclone Beta Meandered In The Northeast And Encountered Cold Air Becoming A Blizzard And The First Time In History TWC Named A Winter Storm After A Hurricane "Winter Storm Beta" This Former Tropical Cyclone Now A Nor'easter Was Wrecking Havoc Even Into the New Year. Hurricane Beta Was The Second Strongest Hurricane Ever In The Month Of December After Wendy Which Occurred Three Weeks Earlier. Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that form in the North Atlantic in 2019. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2025 season. This is the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exception of the name Imelda, which replaced Ingrid, This is the first season since 2005 that used the greek letters. The Names Nestor and Rebekah was used for the first time this year Which Replaced Noel in 2007 and Roxanne in 1995, Van and Wendy was used for the first time ever. Retirement Due of massive destruction and causalities,the names Dorian, Erin,Lorenzo, Nestor, Sebastien,and Wendy was retired and replaced by Davis, Elaine, Lawrence, Noah,Samuel, and Wilda in the 2025 season. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2019 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2019 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Record seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Costly Seasons Category:2019 Atlantic hurricane season |} |} Category:Alternate Universe (2019-Onwards) Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Seasons with greek names Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Past Atlantic Seasons